


Teddy Bear

by KittyCatBitTheRat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: At least the concepts for multi-universes meeting up is based around CPAU, Based also around the song Teddy Bear, Had writers block so I started this idea because why not, M/M, Post-Christmas Party AU, Teddy Bear- Melanie Martinez, This is mostly based around that, YandereSwap Sans, actually, christmas party au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatBitTheRat/pseuds/KittyCatBitTheRat
Summary: "Teddy bear, you were my teddy bearYou were comforting and quietHow did love become so violent?Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bearEverything was so sweet until you tried to kill me"- Melanie Martinez, "Teddy Bear"After the events of the Christmas Party, the Underswap universe glitched out and received a clean sweep and no one knows how. With the swap brothers' memories cleaned and no known cause, it's up to Edge to prepare sweet, innocent Blue, once again, for encounters in the more hostile universes... But is Blue really as innocent and sweet as he seems?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stitched you up, put you together  
> With cotton and feather  
> Gave you love, put my heart inside you  
> Oh, what could I do"

            “Welcome back, everyone. Now that you’re all here, we have a situation to discuss.” Geno began, sitting at the head of the table. Almost everyone who were at the last Christmas party were gathered around, some looking worried and others not so much. Everyone except the swap brothers.

            “Wait, we are missing two brothers.” Edge pointed over to the empty seats.

            “Yea brah! What are the Prez and Smokes up to?” Fresh said with his usual gusto, “We haven’t gone and chillaxed in a while.”

            “Well, that’s the issue I had to talk about. You see, the Underswap universe got destroyed and—“

            “Error! What did you do?!” Papyrus cut Geno off and stared at Error in horror. Everyone else also looked accusingly at him.

            “I wish I was the one who did it! It wasn’t me.” Error scowled, voice glitching to several different pitches at once.

            “I believe him. Surprisingly enough, I didn’t get anything alerting me to their deaths.” Death shrugged, continuing to text his Toriel while he was at it.

            “I was getting to that,” Geno sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, “Their universe got destroyed and reset. It was worse than any reset that I’ve recalled the human of any universe doing. Which means something drastic enough caused a complete clean sweep of their universe. I got into contact with them after the fact, and neither of them remember anything… Not even us. Well, actually, Stretch remembers a tiny bit and some of his memories can get jogged, but Blue is more of a clean slate.”

            “I guess that’s expected from the two of them. Do you have any ideas on what could have possibly happen? Maybe they brought something into their universe from their travels that could have caused a paradox of sorts?” Sci pondered, head in the palm of his hands as he thought back to Blue’s previous visits.

            “We can work on figuring that one out. What we need to do is help them adjust. That’s why you called us here, right?” Sans looked over to Geno.

            “Yeah, exactly. I invited the Underswap brothers to come around a little later to meet us. It’s going to probably be similar to when you all met them the first time. Just try to remember that they don’t have really any memories.”

            “This is ridiculous. We _just_ got Blue to learn to calm down and now you’re saying that we have to do that again?!” Red groaned, sinking further in his seat.

            “Stop being so damn lazy. If you did it once then you can do it again. Plus, it should be faster this time… And sit up straight! That posture is terrible for your spine!” Edge grabbed Red’s collar and pulled him up.

            “You know what! No! I’m not dealing with that again! How about _you_ do it!” Red scowled up at Edge.

            “I… No, you are supposed to do it. I don’t have time for that. It’s much easier for you to just go to any other universe you want than it is for me. _I_ have an important job to do. It’s not like you actually go to work and do your job to begin with.” Edge glared at Red, the brothers almost forgetting about everyone else in the room.

            “I _was_ supposed to. I did my job. Blue became actually bearable and I actually thought to bring him to our universe for once. Now that this shit happen, I can’t do that. Since I did my job, I don’t have to do any more work.” Red huffed. The two stared at each other in silence until the smaller skeleton suddenly smirked, “Or is the ‘Magnificent Sans’ too much for the ‘Great and Terrible Papyrus’ to handle?”

            Edge scoffed, “Too much to handle? Of course not!”

            “Why don’t you prove it?”

            Edge hesitated for a moment, “I don’t need to prove anything to you.”

            “Alright Boss, but I guess everyone is just going to have to assume you couldn’t do it.”

            Edge’s pride got the best of him after a moment, “Fine! I will! I’ll even train him to be stronger so he is even better at fighting than ever!”

            “Uh… Why do they act like they are training a dog?” Papyrus whispered to his brother.

            “Well, Blue always did make those puppy dog eyes.” Sans smirked as Papyrus groaned and rolled his eyes.

            “Papy! Come on! I told you not to just go to some random place! Geno said to wait for him at the grass patch!” Came the loud, concerned voice of a worried Blue.

            “I know, I know… This house just seemed oddly familiar and I’m pretty sure we have been here before. Geno did say this wouldn’t be our first time here… Just our first time here since whatever exactly happen to our universe.”

            “Still! We should seriously be careful in a place li—! Oh!” The swap brothers rounded a corner into the room that held the rest of the doubles. Blue looked around the room in awe, surprised to see so many of his doubles and his brother’s doubles. Stretch was surprised too, but he looked as chill as ever.

            “I guess it’s time for introductions.” Geno leaned back in his seat, gesturing to the empty chair, “Take a seat. This will probably take a while.”

* * *

 

 

            Edge walked along the snowy path, feeling rather out of place. Despite all the time he had known Stretch and Blue, he had only been in this universe once. He absolutely hated that he loved it here. It was too calming, too clean, and everyone was just too sweet compared to his universe. It made his guard drop easier than he was comfortable with. He knew there were still potential dangers, and the last thing he needed was to die in another universe and cause some sort of glitch. At least, he just assumed it would be a glitch. He didn’t really understand this multi-universe shenanigans. His brother was the scientist after all.

            Thankfully, the layout in almost all the universes were the same, so it was easy to find the swap brother’s home. He grimaced at the brightly lit and poor hung holiday lights that wrapped around the already brightly painted house. The front lawn had two snowmen facing the direction of the rest of the town. One was perfectly made and dressed, holding a sign. The other was falling apart and only had a couple rocks going down the center. The sign read “Welcome to the swap household”. Edge rubbed at one of his temporal bones. This was most probably Blue’s idea, which comes as no surprise since the monsters of this universe probably wouldn’t even question something like this.

            Not really thinking about it, Edge grabbed the handle of the front door and opened it. He strolled in as if he own the place, which on a usual day he would. He spotted his double on the couch, book on his face as he snored softly. Stretch really did act like Red in many ways.

            “Edge! How rude! You’re supposed to knock before you walk into someone’s house.” Blue pouted from the entrance of the kitchen. His hands were on his hips and held in one was a large spoon. He wore an apron that was covered in many different food stains and read ‘Bone Appetite’. It was Stretch’s idea.

            Fucking hell he was adorable like that. Blue didn’t even wear his usual battle body! He had a simple t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants along with bright pink bunny slippers. Edge huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah, well I’m here now. Too late for the formalities.”

            Blue sighed to compose himself before walking over towards Edge, “Well I’m glad you were able to make it. I’m almost done making dinner, and I made extra in case you’d be here.” Blue lied. He always made extra in case he couldn’t make dinner the next day. He closed the door behind Edge, the cool breeze that was taking all the heat from the house now gone.

            “You did? Uh… Thanks?” Edge wasn’t used to being treated with hospitality in the slightest. He also never had a home cook meal since he was too busy with work and Red was too lazy. Neither of them knew how to cook either, but Edge refused to admit that out loud.

            Blue grinned, “You’re very welcome!” He ran over to Stretch, shaking him awake, “Papy! Edge is here and dinner is almost ready! Can you set the table?”

            Stretch rose up similar to a zombie coming back from the dead. He stared over at Edge for a second before looking at his brother, “Sure, bro.”  
            Blue practically skipped into the kitchen while his brother walked to the door. He stopped to lean on it. One eye was lit with magic, sending the dishes and utensils out to the small table they had. “So, where is Red?”

            “He is busy making up for lost time during his sentry duty. He can only skip out so many times until he needs to get back to work.” Edge stood next to his double. Due to the way Stretch slouched normally, Edge looked much taller.

            “So you’re stuck with having to prepare my brother for other universes, right?” Stretch’s magic was out fast, his full attention on Edge now. His voice was low enough for only Edge to hear.

            “So you are getting your memory back. I figured you’d only remember a few blurs.”

            “Yeah, it’s coming back again. It’s weird to get memories from outside my own universe, but it’s nothing new. I just remember your brother coming here instead of you and it was mostly just to prepare Blue. Blue isn’t completely innocent or weak, but even he could bring too much attention to himself from time to time. I think it’s a good idea.”

            “Good, then we have a mutual unders—“

            “I don’t think it’s a good idea to have you doing this, but the concept itself I can agree on.”

            “Wait, why not me?”

            Stretch looked Edge up and down in silence, then let out a sigh. He just patted his double’s shoulder and went to grab a seat at the table. Edge stared at the smoker, wondering why he didn’t get an answer. He was about to demand one, but Blue was already calling them to eat and he figured he’d be even less likely to get an answer with the smaller skeleton within ear shot.

            The dinner was surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, pleasant. The freshly made tacos were much better than he originally expected them to be, and the bickering between the swap brothers was nice to watch. Edge felt he was out of place and couldn’t figure out where he could fit in his own commentary. It was weird for the strong skeleton to be so quiet. When dinner was over, Stretch was quick to short cut out of the home to where he usually went.

            Now was the tough part. Edge had insisted on doing this without the help of the other Sanses, but maybe that wasn’t the best idea. How is he supposed to teach someone to be quieter and calmer when he himself was rather boisterous? Plus, Red wasn’t completely alone during the process. Edge didn’t even think about asking how the other Sanses went about it. This was really stupid. The only other doubles he even had to rely on were Stretch and Papyrus. Blue was the Papyrus of this universe, so to speak, and Stretch was already gone.

            “So, what did you want to do? I remember my brother mentioned that everyone has already been to our universe, so I guess you don’t really need a tour.” Blue looked at the pointy tooth skeleton from over his shoulder, still cleaning dishes at the sink.

            “I am going to prepare you for going to the other universes. Some of them, like my own, are extremely hostile and you need to be able to watch yourself. You had a tendency to openly befriend everyone as well as being far too obnoxious for your own good. We want to all be able to go to each other’s universe without worrying about dying over stupidity.”

            “Hey! Why do you have to be so mean? I am not obnoxious nor am I stupid! I, the Magnificent Sans, can survive in any universe!”

            Edge sighed, “You can barely survive your own world let alone anyone else’s. Take it from me, as the 2nd in command of the Royal Guard my universe isn’t that easy to brave through.”

            “Oh yeah? Then how has Red survived with only 1 hp?”

            “I’m a part of the Royal Guard! I can protect him and I have authority over who can be touched and who can’t.”

            “Then why can’t you just tell the Guard to protect all our doubles when they arrive?”

            “They aren’t allowed to know you all exist! Why do you think we have to work so hard in preparing each other to travel in our universes? My universe in particular would slaughter you in a second if they knew you were there and knew where you came from. The underground is only so big. The rest of the Royal Guard would figure out quickly that you aren’t from around the area.”

            Blue fell quiet, thinking about it for a moment. “I… I guess that would make sense. If they are as savage as you say they are, then it’s no surprise they wouldn’t hesitate…” Blue sounded nervous now, wondering if he even should go at all.

            He added the last dish to the drying rack and removed his rubber gloves. He took his usual gloves from out his pockets and put those on instead. He sat across from Edge, folding up his apron and placing it onto the table. He was shivering a little, still cold despite the bit of heat in the home.

            “I’m going to need you to put your battle body on so we can get started.” Edge informed, taking in the skeleton’s casual form. How could he be cold enough to shiver when he was currently wearing more than what he would with his battle body?

            “Oh, about that. I actually don’t have one right now.” Blue looked down at his hands on the table sadly.

            “What?! You’re trying to join the Royal Guard and you don’t even have a battle body?”

            “No! I have one, but it’s not here. I was training with Alphys yesterday when it broke. I knew Papy could fix it, but she insisted on having a professional make a better version of it so it would be sturdier.”

            “Hm… I guess I’ll have to figure out what we could do outside of physical combat then.” Great, this was Edge’s area of expertise and now he couldn’t even attempt that. He noticed Blue was rubbing his radii and ulnae as he shivered a bit more, “Why don’t you just put on a sweater if you’re so cold.”

            “I don’t have a sweater… or really anything warm. Papy made my battle body with thermal material so I never needed anything else. I usually just wore that.”

            “What do you mean you d—…” Edge trailed off for a moment. If this world was cleaned out completely, then it would make sense that Blue doesn’t even have his Christmas sweater from the Christmas party. “Well, can’t you just grab a hoodie from your brother’s closet? I can’t have you be unable to focus because you’re cold.”

            “Papy’s clothes smell like cigarettes! There is no way I am going to wear that… I did have a hoodie he gave me when it didn’t fit him anymore, but it’s a bit torn. I don’t know how to fix it, and I never asked because it happen when I got my battle body.”

            Edge sighed, “If you have some sewing supplies, I could fix it for you.”

            Blue beamed in joy, eyes wide and grin wider, “Really?! We do have some supplies laying around. I’ll go get them now!”

            Edge walked out of the kitchen, preferring to sit on the couch in the living room while he waited for Blue to round up everything. Soon enough he was presented with a bag of fabric scraps, a sewing kit, and a light brown teddy bear hoodie. Of course his double would have had something like this at some point. Edge figured it was probably just to make puns with.

            Edge grimanced at the hoodie. This thing was practically just a bunch of rags with how torn it was! What the hell did Blue do? “This is more than a little torn, Blue. I think you should put it on so I could get a better idea of how to patch it.”

            Blue put it on, his t-shirt showing through the many spots that needed to be patched. It was just a little big for him, the sleeves hanging over his hands. Edge started pulling out different fabrics, finding that they were all patterned. This hoodie was probably just for when Blue was home, so it was fine to have the patches be so visible. He got to work adding the brightly colored material over the brown. He was surprisingly gentle for such a brute, putting care into each stitch.

            Blue did squirm a lot when he was standing, which was irritating Edge. Edge kept having to tell Blue to stay still or stop, but it proved to be fruitless. Eventually, he ended up so annoyed that he just grabbed Blue under his arms and placed him in his lap. Blue squeaked with the sudden movement, blushing a little at the new position. Edge was unaffected, having done this with Red plenty of times before.

            “I told you to stop moving, but you won’t listen. I’ll have to just hold you still.” Edge huffed, going back to work. Surprisingly enough, Blue did stay still. All the major patches were sealed, and a few smaller holes were stitched together. There was just the ears and mouth on the hood, which were in need of extra stuffing, left to fix. Edge dug into the bag and found some feathers. It wasn’t as good as cotton, but it would have to do. The hood was pulled over Blue’s head and Edge began finishing the last bits.

            “Okay, that should be good enough.” Edge said as he cleaned up.

            Blue admired the handy work, his excitement exceeding the embarrassment from still sitting on Edge’s lap. “This is perfect! Thank you, Edge! I feel so warm now!”

            Edge was caught off guard from the hug the smaller skeleton gave him. Again, this was something he wasn’t used to. Sure he and Red had their fair share of embraces, but that was mostly when they were tiny and scared. Now was not the time to share in simple gestures, let alone doing so out of appreciation. Despite this, he gave in and hugged back. Something was just so nice about this hug… About this world, really. He hated how nice it was here. He was envious of the alternates’ simpler lives. He was afraid he’d get used to it here and slip up when he got back home. He couldn’t let that happen… But one simple moment couldn’t hurt, right?

            Blue adjusted himself so he was sitting sideways across Edge’s lap instead of straddling it. He leaned his head on Edge’s chest, the smooth battle body’s metal and the plush hood made this all the more comfortable. Blue hasn’t cuddled up to anyone like this in a long time. He and Stretch would do this all the time, especially during naps, but since Blue has been training to be a part of the Royal Guard there just has been no time. He closed his eyes, smiling softly to himself.

            “How did you get to be 2nd in command in the Royal Guard? Did it take a long time for you? I’ve been trying for a while, but Alphys just doesn’t think I’m ready yet.”

            With the angle of Blue’s head, all Edge could see was the newly stitched teddy bear face. He smirked to himself, arms gently wrapped around Blue, “It was a long process, but I didn’t need any extra training to be accepted. I refused to just apply and wait for my turn, so I decided to challenge Captain Undyne right at her house. The only rule was that whoever drew first blood would be the winner. It was a long battle, but I actually lost. We did this almost every day until I finally got her. She decided to put me into the lower ranks right away, and I climbed up fast. Eventually I had to fight all of the top monsters waiting for the 2nd in command position, but the rules were different. The last one to dust was the obvious winner.”

            Blue jumped up in his surprise, staring at Edge’s eye sockets with his own wide set, “Wait! You mean you killed monsters just to get to your position?!”

            “Yeah, that’s pretty much the normal way to get almost anywhere in Underfell.”

            “Oh… We don’t do that here… I don’t think I could ever do that to someone just to be second in command.”

            “That’s why you need to be prepared to enter into my universe. Killing each other is a normal thing to do so the better hidden you can be the better it is for all of us.”

            Blue pressed his cheek against Edge again with a sigh, “… This is going to be a while, isn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

 

            How long have they been doing this? Edge sighed, turning over on the race car bed. He watched as Blue dug through his closet for his hoodie. Even he had gotten accustomed to wearing more casual clothes in the Underswap universe. Edge actually had a set of clothes saved here for him so he could eventually change out of his battle body. He knew he should be working harder and faster than this, but he let himself sink too deep into the gentle peace of this world. Technically, he and his brother could just live here forever and leave Underfell behind, but that would throw away everything he worked so hard for.

            Red constantly teased Edge about how long he is taking with Blue. At this rate he was going to end up taking longer than Red even did. Yet, Edge was actually okay with this. He had gotten use to their cuddle sessions and he didn’t want to pass them up whenever he could. Was he making progress with Blue? Sure he was. A little bit of cuddling wasn’t going to hurt anybody… Right?

            Blue crawled under the blanket, curling up against Edge. Edge did enjoy his time with the smaller skeleton. He pressed his face against the plush hood, holding Blue tighter than usual. This room smelled so nice and clean, this world was just so calming, and the warmth radiating off those bones was so therapeutic. It was especially nicer after all the training they do prior to their alone time.

            _Stretch pulled Edge aside and gave a warning glare, magic flaring in his eye, “Look, I’ve notice you’ve been getting closer to my brother. You better keep your distance or you’re going to regret it.”_

_“Oh wow, a threat. You actually think that you can be intimidating? Hilarious. This is better than all those puns you spew out.” Edge snorted a little with his chuckling._

_“I’m being serious. Blue isn’t completely fragile, but he is sensitive.”_

_“Look, I’m not into your brother. Just because you have a thing for Red doesn’t mean I’ll have one for Blue.”_

_“…” Stretch’s magic calmed down again, his sights focused at Edge’s chest plate. He would usually fight such a claim, but now was not the time. He sighed, “I figured you would have… I’m not saying this just because I think you’re some bad guy, Edge. I’m doing this to look out for you just as much as I would for Blue. He didn’t have that many friends throughout his life. The first real friendship he had with any monster aside from Alphys was when we met all the alternates. There is a reason most monsters keep their distance from Blue.”_

_Edge scowled, “Yeah, and what exactly for? He is just too annoying? Sure, I thought that as well and stayed away all that time before this universe got a reboot. I realized he wasn’t as bad as he seemed, albeit still a bit out of hand at times. I know how it is like to have no one but my own brother caring about me. I don’t know what you expect will happen to Blue, but I’m sure he is fine. Despite his own strength, he is harmless.”_

            “Do you think I’ll be ready to visit Underfell soon?” Blue peered up at Edge with hope in those blue orbs.

            “Maybe? You still need to work on what to do if you did bump into any of the other monsters in the underground, but you’re fighting skill are certainly developed enough. You’ve also been able to sneak up on your brother better than before so that is worth something.”

            Blue grinned, “When I get there, could we cook together? I want to see what you could make!”

            “Uh… Yeah, we probably could…” Edge seriously had to learn how to cook something.

            The two laid in the bed in silence for a while. Edge was actually starting to feel his sleepiness weighing on his eyes. Blue’s breathing was so calm that it seemed as if he fell asleep. However, before Edge could finally drift into dream world, Blue piped up again.

            “Edge… Have you ever loved anyone before?”

            Where was this coming from? “Uh… No? Not that I could recall. At least in my universe’s standards, one could probably say I love my brother, but he is still just my brother.”

            “What about all of our alternates? What do you think about them?”

            “Eh, I don’t really care too much for our alternates. They’re weaker than I am and most of the monsters who usual roam Underfell, so I have no use for them. Though, I will say I do enjoy that reaper’s sense of humor. Everyone else are just annoying.”

            “…” Blue stayed silent, keeping his face hidden against Edge’s chest. He gripped on Edge’s sweater a little tighter, not wanting to have to say anything more specific. Edge would get it… right?

            Edge’s brow bone arched, a bit confused by Blue’s silence. He was about to say something, when it hit him. He never said anything about Blue, so the smaller skeleton must be thinking he considered him annoying. While that was true in certain situation, he didn’t completely dislike the usually bubbly skeleton. He closed his eye sockets and let out a sigh, “I… do like you, Blue. I… would consider you as a ‘friend’, as you often call it.”

            Blue smiled a little, but wasn’t beaming like he usually would be. He looked up at Edge, “So would I be your first friend then?”

            “Er… yes, I suppose so.”

            “Good. I’m glad to be your first and only friend!” Blue hid his face once more, trying to keep his usual cheery tone.

            Edge just took it as Blue being tired. If he was happy and smiling, then he was fine… right? Edge didn’t think much about this conversation, wanting to just nap for once. He only seemed to be able to nap easily in this universe, so he might as well take advantage. It was nice having someone to platonically cuddle.

            However, is it really all that nice when you’re hoping for more? Blue figured he just needed more time… Edge never experienced love before, so he probably doesn’t realize his own feeling… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've been going through a bit of a writer's block for one of my other fanfics and decided to clear up my mind by writing about another idea I recently had. I love Melanie Martinez, and Teddy Bear is one of my favorite songs. I had recently saw a fanart piece of Blue in a teddy bear hoodie and was just recently introduced to Yandereswap, so I knew I just had to write about this. Each chapter is going to be base around a chunk of text within the song and I'm not sure how long this story will be. I would love some comments to see what you all think about this! Thanks for reading and I hope to post some more soon!


End file.
